The lyrics in my heart
by jadiekit
Summary: This is my first time ever using Music Lyrics in a One-Shot. I hope you all enjoy it! Some of the Lyrics are from '10am Gare du Nord - Keaton Henson' Warning don't read if you don't want spoilers from the Pilot.


**This is my first time ever using Music Lyrics in a One-Shot. I hope you all enjoy it! Some of the Lyrics are from '10am Gare du Nord - Keaton Henson'**  
**Warning don't read if you don't want spoilers from the Pilot.**  
**-**

Molly was laid on the bed in the Med tent. She hadn't had a lot of down time recently and was finally revealing in it. A lot had happened and she just needed to drown it out, even if it was just for a couple of minutes. Pulling her phone out from a draw she turned it on. It seemed like forever since she turned it on last, the only reason for her turning it on while he was to take photos and listen to music. Pulling her headphones out of the same draw she untangled them and stuck them into her phone and then her ears. Laying back she pressed play and closed her eyes allowing her mind to wonder as the song began to play.

_'This feels right and I'm letting it and now I know just what to do. Tire of me if you will, my dear, I will not tire of you. And this is the world as I see it now turns out that nothing is fair. You can leave me if you wish, my love but I'm not going anywhere.'_

As the lyrics sunk in she began remembering scenes which seemed to match the lyrics. Her mind raced as she remember when she had first realised that she and her Bossman shared the same feelings. She had not long had a shower to try and wash the Afghan grime as much as she could before she went home on R&amp;R. She was only dressed in a top and short shorts, drying her hair when he came in. They had sat down and he had spoke to her like she was the only one that mattered, the way he wrote 'Rosabaya' on her arm. The way their fingers touched and he said 'Come back to me.' She knew it all felt right in that moment, she didn't want to leave in fear he would change his mind, but she knew she wouldn't change hers.

_'And please do not hurt me, love, I am a fragile one, and you are the white in my eyes'_

Her mind took her back to when he started to ignore her and be all cold with her once she came back from R&amp;R. She knew she didn't want to go on R&amp;R and her worst nightmare had happened. He clearly had moved on and needed her to back off. She hadn't know how wrong she was at the time. That night she had spent her time 'tidying up the med tent' but really she sat there and cried. Another time she also remembered was from when she had found out about Rebecca and Sam. The hurt she had felt from that was worse then she had ever thought could happen. She felt like her heart had stopped and she was going to shatter to pieces right before his eyes. She might as well have stuck a 'Fragile' sticker on her forehead at that point and time. She had yelled, her hurt to him and as quick as she should fled the scene. That was another time spent hidden away crying.

_'Please do not break my heart, I think it's had enough pain to last the rest of my life.'_

Those took her further then she cared to remember. It was so far that she wasn't even in the army. She was at home being yelled at by her dad, him calling her 'a run of the mill little slag.' and she was dating Artan. Someone who had hurt her countlessly but she felt like she didn't deserve any better. She remember how on her birthday she saw her 'best friend' Proud Mary was having it on with Artan in the toilets. She had joined the Army after that an no-one had supported her. Home on leave her old friends had made it clear that she was no longer welcome and her dad also made it clear after yet another argument then banning her from seeing her family. Now here in Afghan she had found Charles James. Someone that made her life far better, she was just afraid that it wouldn't last.

She continued to listen to the song, tears had streamed down her cheeks and she had brushed them away. She hadn't realised how close to her heart this song was until now. As it ended she turned off her phone, unplugged her head phones and neatly put them and her phone back in the draw. Standing up she straightened her uniform, drying her eyes and headed out of the Med tent muttering softly_ 'And I will not tire of you'_


End file.
